


Flowers and Tats?

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Dinah needs a space to open shop. She finds it in a tattoo parlor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meicdon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/gifts).



> Written for a snippet meme

Moving back from Seattle to Gotham had been hard enough, but Dinah Laurel Lance just did not have enough money to restart her business in the neighborhood she had grown up in. She'd been hopeful, but apparently in the years she'd been gone, the neighborhood had gone 'inner city' and then been 'reclaimed' in a 'historic restoration' project.

She looked around for a better place to start over, somewhere she could start over, and was getting discouraged until she saw the sign. It was in a Tattoo Parlor, but at this point Dinah was pretty desperate. She walked in, bracing against the scent of the ink, the metallic trace that went with it, and looked for the owner.

A man younger than she was, one that looked half-familiar for some reason, came to meet her, wiping his hands off before reaching to shake hers.

"Jason Todd."

"Dinah Lance. You're looking to rent out half this space?" Dinah asked him.

"Yeah; business isn't exactly jumping, and I can handle my clientele in the space I'm already using."

"So... what do you say to letting me take that space, turning it into a flower shop?" Dinah's lips twitched with a faint smile, knowing it sounded ridiculous. "I figure we can build a buzz just for how unlikely a pair we are in our businesses."

Jason slowly moved from incredulous to a grin that was cocky and rakish. "I think I can totally see that. First and last month's lease, you handle half utilities, more if your use bumps it too high, and you have a deal!"


End file.
